


The Flower of Io

by orphan_account



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Asher is a little shit, Crack Treated Seriously, Disaster Gays, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, I hope this isn't too traumatizing, Light Bondage, Look this started out like a joke, M/M, My friend and I were just shitposting and then this happened, Smut, Some Plot, Vuvuzela jokes and awful innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asher Mir lost his research progress in a Vex attack on Io and he's staying at the Tower until it's safe to return. His constant hateful comments about Titans don't sit well with Commander Zavala at all, and it's stirring up a feeling inside of him that he doesn't quite understand.





	The Flower of Io

“Impossible, _impossible_!”

            It was unusual to hear that nasal voice resounding through the halls of the Tower and Commander Zavala quirked his eyebrows in surprise.

            “The hell’s _he_ doing here?” Cayde-6 grumbled. The Exo Hunter leaned against a pole near the Titan. “I thought Asher didn’t like the Tower.”

            “He doesn’t,” said Zavala, narrowing his eyes. “Which is why I’m all the more surprised as to why he’s here.”

            “I can check it out,” offered Cayde. “I mean, last time you two met he called you an ‘incompetent garbage Titan’ and all.”

            “To be fair, I had just failed a mission then – even though the reaction was rather uncalled for. I’ll go talk to him.” Zavala paced towards the source of the sound with big strides.

            The atmosphere in the Tower was more grim than usual: Guardians left and right were making preparations to head out into orbit but most of them had a frantic way of moving, hastily packing supplies and discussing battle plans with their fire teams and Ghosts. Something awful was going on but Ikora Rey was already on it. As a well-respected member of the Vanguard, she knew what to do. Zavala had no reason to be worried.

            He finally approached the fellow Awoken. Asher Mir, the fragmented scientist from Io, hated by some but definitely feared by most, was cussing out a young Guardian in the hallway. A small ghost cowered behind the Guardian it belonged to, waiting for the tirade to finally cease.

            “…and I can’t believe, of all places, you would draw the Vex to my research spot. _My_ research spot! Does your tiny Titan-brain understand what a major setback that is for my research on Radiolaria or are you too dense to see the value of those pools?”

            “I-it was an accident, sir!”

            “No, no, no—I know exactly what happened: you were in over your head while scouting the Pyramidion because of your lack of tactical insight and decided to run for the nearest safe place. My equipment was obliterated by the Vex and I had to flee for dear life.”

            Zavala’s stern and deep voice rumbled through the hallway. “That’s enough, Asher. You have no right to talk to my pupil like that.”

            “I’m… I’m really sorry about the Vex-milk experiment, sir, I really am!” The Guardian tried to save his hide but as he said those exact words, something in Asher snapped. The usual blue hue on his face turned into a vague shade of purple and his voice now blared through the Tower. Even Banshee-44, the gunsmith, looked up from his work.

            “YOU CALLED IT _WHAT_?”

            The Guardian whimpered and Zavala blinked in surprise: the last time he’d heard something so loud Ikora took down a Cabal ship with a Novabomb.

            “RA-DI-O-LA-RI-A.”

            Zavala stifled a snicker: there was not a soul in the Tower who didn’t call the white, lethal stuff Vex-milk and this had earned the Vex the nickname ‘Milky Bois’ among the Guardians, especially the younger ones. However, he was certain that if he told Asher that, the Warlock would smash his Ghost to pieces and then break his neck. Or throw him in the Vex-milk on Io. Or both. Probably both.

            Just as Asher was about to spit another insult at the Exo Titan, Zavala stepped in. “Like I said, that’s enough. You can go, Guardian.” He nodded at the Titan, who muttered a quick thank-you and then hurried off with his terrified Ghost.

            “Are you just going to let him off without repercussions?” Asher snarled.

            “Well, yes, actually. It wasn’t his fault the Vex wanted to capture him. I do admit he should have known that the way he went was a dead end, but he – and you – escaped unscathed and that matters most.”

            “Don’t you care about my research? It was lost thanks to that imbecile!”

            “Banshee can make you new equipment and you will easily find new pools of Vex-mil… Vex Mind Fluid.” He corrected his mistake just in time, the look on his face stoic as always. “Anyway, you need to cool off.”

            “Cool off?” Asher echoed, scowling.

            “You’re not thinking straight anymore.”

            “And how am I supposed to believe that a Titan knows the first thing about thinking?”

            “You’re getting on my nerves, Mir.”

            “I’m surprised someone as foolhardy as you hasn’t lost his marbles yet.”

            “Look, it’s great that you’re a Warlock. I respect Warlocks, especially Warlocks as powerful as Ikora. But _you_ …”

            “Hold on, hold on,” Asher interrupted, and in a somewhat more mellow tone he continued: “are you implying you think I’m strong?”

            “Few others have made it out of the Pyramidion alive. I am not particularly fond of you but your escape has earned you my respect to some degree.” Zavala crossed his arms and eyed the floor before finding his gaze trailing to the monstrous arm that replaced the normal arm Asher Mir used to have. “We all lost loved ones to the Vex. You lost even more than that, and despite that you live on and try to carry out as much research as you can before you succumb to… whatever that might be.”

            Asher tried covering his alien arm with his robes as much as possible. The purple color had returned to his cheeks. “Stop staring. I’m not some museum specimen, you know. And I’m only carrying out that research because it may hold to clue to a cure for my condition.”

            “It’s more than that. You want recognition before you die.”

            Asher’s breath caught in his throat. “I don’t… have much time left,” he murmured after a pause. “The infection is spreading rapidly. The other day I cut my finger and I bled Radiolari—why in the Traveler’s name am I telling you this. You of all people! You hardly know what the word ‘infection’ means.”

            Zavala rolled his eyes. Just when he thought he was getting through to the scientist, he just had to mess it up.

            “But, I suppose you did acknowledge me there, so perhaps you aren’t as much of an imbecile as I made you out to be. Don’t get me wrong, though, I still despise your methods.”

            “I wasn’t expecting that to change.”

            “Very well. Now, I would like to rest. Take me to a room so I can sleep.” Asher brushed it off with such ease, as if the conversation had never even happened. He returned to treating Zavala like a lowly servant once more.

            “What happened to ‘please’ and ‘thank you’?” Zavala muttered through gritted teeth. Despite that, he led Asher through the system of hallways and clearings to the guest quarters.

            “I left them on Io in my haste because your idiot Titan pupil didn’t bother to warn me that he would Vex-ambush my research spot.”

            “Give it a rest already, you’ll be back on Io in no time.” Knowing the rest of the Vanguard and the Tower’s residents, no one wanted Asher around for longer than strictly necessary. Zavala was even willing to bet a few Guardians would happily eliminate the Vex from the Radiolarian pools if it meant ridding the Tower of the scientist.

            The two reached a guest room with a bed, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Perfect for one person, though someone wasn’t satisfied.

            “Rather small,” Asher sighed.

            “Does the size really matter that much?”

            “Oh hush. I don’t feel comfortable in small spaces, Za-va-la.” Asher placed an annoying emphasis on the three syllables of the Commander’s name and Zavala felt the urge to choke him slowly building and gaining strength.

            “Fine, then I’ll take you to my room.” The words were out before Zavala could ponder them and he already regretted it.

            “Is it bigger?”

            “Yes.” Without further ado, Zavala turned and walked Asher out of the guest room and towards his own, though reluctant. Promise was a promise, after all. On the way to the Commander’s bedroom, they ran into Cayde-6 who was likely heading to the chicken coop to cuddle with Colonel. The Exo quickly patted Zavala’s shoulder in passing.

            “Good luck, dude.”

            “What,” Asher snapped from behind the two.

            “Nothing, Asher,” said Zavala, who brushed off Cayde’s greeting without a second thought.

            After what seemed like an eternity, the two reached Zavala’s room and the Commander opened the door so Asher could enter and have a look around. With a room twice as big as the guest room, surely Asher could have nothing to complain about now.

            “I’m surprised you haven’t broken those vases yet with your constant Titan headbutting,” Asher snarked, spitting out the word “Titan” as if it was some kind of horrible disease.

            And that was where Zavala lost his cool. A deep frown settled in his forehead and he gritted his teeth. In an instant, he’d done it: he lifted Asher up by the robes. “I have _had_ it with your insults, Mir,” he spat, looking Asher straight in the eyes. He then threw, no, almost launched him forwards, straight on the bed. A deep, primal feeling whipped up a storm in his chest. Anger? No, he knew anger. He felt anger when the Traveler-damned Cabal tried to blow up the solar system. He felt anger when Cayde-6 ignored his orders, messed up and got caught in a Vex trap on Nessus. This wasn’t anger.

            He could only identify the feeling as lust.

            There wasn’t a shred of tranquility left in the Titan, he grabbed the Warlock and pinned him down on the bedsheets.

            “What do you think you’re doing!” Asher’s nasal voice grew more and more frantic with every word coming out of his mouth.

            “You’ve just been insulting me for twenty minutes straight and I’m not having it anymore.”

            “Typical Titan idiocy – so easily aggravated by words that you can’t even control—”

            Before Asher could finish his sentence, Zavala leaned in and kissed him on the lips with a certain aggression he normally saved for the battlefield. “Just shut up,” he then whispered in his ear. “If you keep screaming there will be more than just my lips shutting you up.”

            Asher was too flabbergasted to even respond to that, he just stared at Zavala with his mouth open. After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, he muttered: “I will personally destroy your Ghost and throw you off the Tower.”

            “Oh no you won’t.” While keeping Asher pinned to the bed with his left hand, he searched for the pair of handcuffs he kept in his room with his right. He had them as a security measure in case someone tried to break into his room and as such, he kept it along with a gun, but now it came in handy. He couldn’t have Asher get away from him now.

            Asher remained surprisingly calm underneath the Titan’s hold, even when Zavala returned to him and secured his awoken and Vex wrists together, locked to the bed frame.

            “I heard you calling me ‘Vuvuzela’ over the radio channel,” Zavala grumbled. “How about you suck mine?”

            “One: oh my Traveler. Two: no thanks.”

            “Then why are you blushing purple?”

            “I-I’m… I’m not… I’m—”

            “Is there a chance that you… want this?”

            About twenty seconds of hysterical stuttering followed. “A-as if!” Asher finally exclaimed. “And even if, why would I admit that to you?”

            “Could it be that you’re only insulting me because you want my attention?”

            “Why would I want a _Titan_ —”

            “Could it be that you secretly like me?”

            “Don’t spout such nonsense, how many brain cells do you even have?”

            “Enough to see right through you.” Again, Zavala’s lips met Asher’s, and this time there was a lot less resistance on the receiving end of the kiss.

            Asher pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes until they were merely slits.

            “So, how long have you been keeping that secret from me?”

            “This is idiotic,” Asher barked, “I haven’t been keeping secrets! I don’t want to be your boyfriend and I definitely don’t want to… to…” He couldn’t force the words past his tongue.

            “No one said anything about being my boyfriend.”

            “You’re implying it!”

            “Well then, would you rather just do it once before returning to Io? You won’t ever have to see me again if you don’t want to. Just once.”

            There was a long pause. “Fine,” Asher finally said. “But don’t think I like you or anything.”

            “Keep rambling, Asher, I know the truth now.”

            “Okay,” Asher suddenly exclaimed, a frustrated sigh following his words, “maybe I do want your vuvuzela and maybe I do like you, but if the word gets out I will never hear the end of it so I’m politely asking you to keep quiet about it.”

            “A little politeness can get you quite far,” said Zavala. “I’ll grant your request.”

            “Very well. Now… now go on, before I change my mind.”

            Zavala smiled and undid his armor, which was already quite a chore for the Titan, after which he dropped his pants and underwear and moved over to Asher once more. “Open up, blue man.”

            “It’s lavender,” Asher retorted before opening up his mouth a little wider. His gaze was fixated on Zavala’s already erect member.

            And finally, Zavala entered Asher’s mouth. Careful, considerate, but needy as could be as Asher sucked, slow but with a certain rhythm. Clearly the Warlock wasn’t used to this so Zavala made sure the experience was at least comfortable for him as well. That was the least he could do. And so he moved along with Asher, matching his rhythm, the sound of irregular moans interchanged with silence clinging to the air.

            It went on for a little until, suddenly, Zavala was moved towards a climax. He let out a groan and held on to the back of Asher’s head, pushing deeper inside of him. A surge of pleasure overwhelmed him, it washed over him, and with that he was done and withdrew from Asher’s mouth.

            The Warlock instantly turned his head away and spat Zavala’s load out, on the bedsheet. “Satisfactory?” he said with that signature snark in his voice.

            “Oh yes, certainly. Now… would you like a treat as well?” Zavala ran his fingers over Asher’s cheeks.

            “I would, yes,” Asher whispered. “I mean, that’s only fair.”

            Just as Zavala started undoing Asher’s pants and underwear, the soft patter of little feet drew closer and finally, into the room. When Zavala turned around he saw Colonel, Cayde’s beloved chicken, standing there with a dumb look in its little eyes.

            “Colonel!” Cayde’s voice’s echoed through the halls.

            “Oh crap.” Zavala pulled Asher’s pants back up – he didn’t have time to close the button – and then quickly took care of his own armor, Asher berating him for not closing the door properly.

            Cayde-6 came rushing in, looking for his chicken. “Oh, there you a—oh my cotton socks.” His eyes met Zavala’s, then Asher’s. It could have been a perfectly normal scene had Asher not still been handcuffed to the bed frame with unbuttoned pants. Cayde burst into laughter.

            “I swear, if you tell anyone about this—” Asher yelled.

            “No, no, don’t worry that pretty blue head of yours, we’re cool.”

            Both Zavala and Asher let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

            “On one condition, that is.”

            “Let’s hear it,” Zavala muttered, rolling his eyes. With a tone of voice like that, there was no doubt that Cayde had a ridiculous demand in mind.

            “I want to be able to leave the Tower again. The Traveler didn’t make me a Hunter so I could sit on my ass all day.”

            “You haven’t been wiped six times for nothing.”

            “I’ll just show you how responsible I can be!”

            “Cayde…”

            “Hey, remember the Red War and all, and how you needed me? I can make myself useful again!”

            It didn’t look like the Exo was going to let up anytime soon. Zavala decided it would be better to go along with him. For his reputation’s sake, and Asher’s as well. “Fine, we have a deal.”

            Cayde-6 happily picked up his fluffy chicken and left the room. “Then I’ll see you later, lovebirds.”

            “I’ll drown you in Radiolaria if you ever say that again,” Asher yelled after him.

            Zavala finally freed up Asher’s wrists and the Warlock sat up straight.

            “So…” Zavala began after a short, charged silence.

            “Typical Titan idiocy, leaving the door unlocked in an intimate moment.”

            “So we’re back to insults, I see.”

            “Like you said, Za-va-la, this was a one-time thing. Now, if you don’t mind, I want to return to the guest room.”

            Zavala got up and crossed his arms. “What happened to the hatred towards small spaces?”

            “I’m way more uncomfortable in a room where there’s… Titan-stuff on the bedsheets.”

            “Fair enough,” said Zavala.

            “If you’ll excuse me…” Asher got up from the bed and slid all his garments back into place. With that, he left the room, rubbing his wrists, leaving Zavala wondering if he would ever be as intimate with someone like that again.


End file.
